


[podfic] destiny (the soggy part)

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'destiny (the soggy part)' by <b>magog-83</b> read aloud.</p><p>Arthur is the Prince of Whales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] destiny (the soggy part)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [destiny (the soggy part)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8455) by magog_83. 



**Duration:** 7:24  
 **Song Credit:** _under the sea_ from Disney's the little mermaid  
 **Download** :[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?fpbif3hq8f8faq9)(2MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur becomes a WHALE. Merlin becomes a BARNACLE. It is so crack you could probably smoke it right off the screen!
> 
> There's a bit of me attempting to make whale sounds in there. Er, yeah.


End file.
